


Wanna Catch a Fever

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cis Graphite (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Cis Kujou Kiriya, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite indulges himself in Kiriya's body heat.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wanna Catch a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Iration's "Hotting Up"
> 
> I was gonna edit this more but then I saw the word count and I physically can't, I'm losing it, it has to be posted like this.
> 
> Basically, Graphite and Kiriya have been hanging out and sleeping together pre-series and around the events of the first few eps out of a mutual need for comfort and I wanted to write something soft.

Graphite loved cuddling with Kiriya. He was always warm, which was welcome because of Graphite's cold blood. But the best time was always in the shower, hot water running down his back and Kiriya, almost just as hot, and with open arms at his front, Graphite was basically in heaven.

Kiriya, on the other hand, didn't take the heat well. He would immediately press back against the cool tiles in the small shower after turning the heat up all the way and relish in the feel of Graphite's cold body pressed against him. Graphite would try and make himself smaller, push as much of himself as he could against Kiriya's body so he stayed cool and Graphite could soak in all his warmth. The warmth did other things to Graphite sometimes, and tonight parts of him were showing interest before he even realized. He was focusing on cuddling into Kiriya's neck, blowing hot air over his ear and enjoying the full-body shudders he was getting out of the human.

"Ha, you interested in something extra tonight, big guy?" Kiriya laughed breathlessly. He reached down and cupped the spikey pink heads poking their way out of his slit, slowly growing redder. Graphite groaned into Kiriya's skin at the contact, hips shifting forward and pushing into the touch.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kiriya whispered hotly against his ear and rubbed more insistently.

Graphite didn't want to let Kiriya take all of the lead just yet and bit down on his neck hard. Kiriya let out a low groan and leaned back against the wall heavily, his hand still working to draw Graphite's dicks out of his slit. Graphite sucked at the skin to soothe the bite, one hand coming up to brush against Kiriya's nipples while the other wrapped around his back, pulling them closer together. And just like that, Kiriya started melting in his arms, eyelids fluttering and breathy moans leaving his lips. Graphite chuckled as his lips moved down to kiss at Kiriya's collarbones. He was always so guarded, emotionally, mentally, physically. But once Graphite was allowed to touch in a non-violent way, he found it so easy to tear Kiriya's defenses down and hold him close. He felt something butt against his head gently and hummed into skin stretched taut over bone.

“Graphite—” Kiriya's hand clenched against the wall and the other stuttered over his dicks.

“More?” Graphite mumbled and Kiriya hummed in affirmation.

He moved down Kiriya’s body, tongue and lips coming down to suck and tease at the other nipple while his hand continued to squeeze and roll the first one between his fingers. Kiriya let out a low moan, head rolling back against the tiled wall.

Of course, Graphite still didn't know too much about Kiriya. He knew all his sweet spots and how he liked to be held. But with someone like him, the personal details were bound to come later or be kept under lock and key and careful avoidance forever. For now, Graphite was just happy for the physical contact and the warmth he’s allowed to take from Kiriya, and also what he’s allowed to give back. When he saw Kiriya outside of their trysts, when he became Lazer again, he always looked tired, only really coming alive again when they dropped being Rider and Bugster, and just allowed themselves to be Kiriya and Graphite together.

He felt Kiriya’s hands slide into his hair, lightly massaging at his scalp and a somewhat purring sound rumbled in his chest. He felt more than heard Kiriya’s chuckle against his lips and grinned himself, excited to lose himself in the sensations of Kiriya’s body. Sliding down from his chest, Graphite kissed his way down, taking his time in lavishing all the skin he can reach with gentle touches, making sure to pay special attention to the softness over his belly, making Kiriya blush and squirm. Once he got to Kiriya’s dick, he breathed in deep before kissing it and wrapping his lips around the head. The hand that was fondling Kiriya's nipple before slid down to curl around his ribs and it felt the slight jolt when Graphite’s razor-sharp teeth brushed against sensitive skin. Graphite looked up at him and Kiriya was panting, hands still gripping his hair. He swallowed heavily before applying a little pressure at the back of Graphite’s head, nodding at him to keep going.

The water started to run cold, and Graphite knew they'd been in there for too long, so he did his best to be as careful as possible while trying to get Kiriya off quickly. Both hands moved to his thighs, and Graphite lingered for just a moment. He loved Kiriya’s thighs. There was something so sexy about the strongly muscled legs he’s holding. He could feel the cords of muscle twitching and flexing beneath the flesh, and with just the right amount of fat to pad them, it made getting smothered between them one of the most wonderful experiences Graphite’s ever had in his short existence. He gave them a firm little squeeze before going to town on the dick in his mouth.

Kiriya tried not to thrust into his mouth because he knew how dangerous it was. They haven’t had any awful dick related injuries yet, but neither of them were really ready to deal with one, especially since Kiriya couldn't recover as reliably or quickly as Graphite could. He held Kiriya’s thighs against the wall as tightly as he could to keep any thrusts at bay, faintly wishing he had normal teeth so he could let Kiriya just pound his throat like they both wanted. Brushing that fantasy aside, he focused in on the here and now and used his long, reptilian tongue to wrap around Kiriya’s dick, jerking him off a little as he bobbed his head. Kiriya let out a long, wanton groan and his hips stuttered again, but Graphite held him fast. He teased at the slit, pushing in a little bit and huffing amusedly through his nose at the sound that punches from Kiriya's lungs, before wrapping his tongue around the head again and continuing to suck.

“Graphite…” Kiriya whispered hoarsely and Graphite looked up at him.

Kiriya smiled down at him warmly, cupping his hand around Graphite’s cheek. Graphite just looked back knowingly, trying to smile as best he can around Kiriya’s dick before closing his eyes and taking him all the way down to the base. After a few more bobs of his head, Kiriya’s fingers tightened in his hair and he felt Kiriya’s hot cum burst into his mouth. He would grimace at the taste if he could, so he pulled off Kiriya slowly, minding his teeth and spat the cum out into the water pooling around his legs.

Warm hands helped him to his feet and the water’s being turned off. Kiriya pushed him against the wall, and it’s still warm from his body heat. Graphite purred gratefully for the warmth just before it turned into a low moan from Kiriya taking both dicks into his mouth. It’s a tight fit, and Kiriya’s tongue couldn't even do half the things Graphite’s could, but it still felt wonderful to be in that welcoming heat. Both of Kiriya’s hands came up to wrap around Graphite’s dicks and he jerked them from the base. While Graphite had the advantages of a long, prehensile tongue and only one dick to work with, Kiriya’s much more experienced than he was and probably would ever be. His mouth is a little small, and his tongue is short, but he knows how to use them both to the best of their ability. He alternated between jerking a dick off with one hand while taking the other all the way down his throat and swallowing around it in a delightful way, sometimes pulling back to run his tongue along the fleshy spikes of his dickheads.

As Graphite got closer, he clenched his jaw, growling and whining low in his chest, nails scrabbling against the slick tile. Kiriya knew his body well enough by this point and stuck both dicks in his mouth just as Graphite was about to come. Kiriya gave both of them one more solid pump before catching their release in his mouth. He swallowed most of it, some dribbling out the sides of his mouth and streaming down the center of his lower lip. Once Graphite was finally done, Kiriya let him slip from his mouth, planting a big wet kiss on the head of each before swallowing a few more times and wiping the cum that escaped off with his hands. He turned the water back on briefly to rinse them off and they stepped out of the shower to dry each other off. Kiriya used it as an excuse to kiss Graphite all over and massage over more intimate places like his butt and his inner thighs. Graphite smacked his wandering hands away with a smirk, grabbing Kiriya’s face and kissing him on the forehead.

They stumbled off to his bed together, curling under the comforter naked. Kiriya asked him if he was comfortable a few times before drifting off. Graphite watched him until he was definitely asleep, snoring softly into his pillow. He let Kiriya sleep for a bit before brushing a hand over Kiriya’s cheek gently. He wondered if Kiriya slept soundly when they’re not together. Graphite didn't have to sleep because he’s a bugster, but whenever he’s tried, he’s found it hard to rest because Kiriya’s not there. He missed the warmth. Usually being cold would make him lethargic and it would be easier to relax, but ever since he and Kiriya started seeing each other and became, whatever they are now, he’s had trouble with it. He needed arms around his waist and warmth pressing into his skin, permeating deep down like a promise he’ll never be cold again.

It made his heart clench to see Kiriya so peaceful and open. He wondered if he’ll ever see him like this when he’s awake, and hopes that day comes soon. He curled in towards Kiriya, bringing him into his arms before drifting off as well.


End file.
